Not Kuzon
by CatX3
Summary: Onji can't help but have a crush on this different - no, unique boy. There's something special about him, she can tell by that adorable glint in his eyes. Aang x Onji Oneshot


**Hey everybody! So after re-watching the A:TLA episode "The Headband", I realized (again) how much I loved that Ongi girl! Don't get me wrong, I fully ship Kataang, and this is in no way to offend any of my fellow Kataangers...but I just LOVE Aang paired with her. Really, c'mon, they are adorable. ;)**

**This takes place during said episode, and in Ongi's POV. With the part about the Fire Nation Law - I was just thinking that that might be how it is in the Fire Nation. I'm not being sexist, (which would be totally wrong because im a GIRL!), it just seemed like it would fit in with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, AT ALL!**

**Enjoy! :D**

I laughed as I spun around playfully, letting my emotions run free. Throwing my hands up in the air, Shoji and some of my other friends jumped up and down beside me. The music was loud and upbeat, producing a melody that kept everybody moving.

None of us had ever done this before...but it was fun.

I let a small giggle escape my lips as I started to back away from the group. I looked around until my gaze finally settled on who I was searching for; Kuzon. He was making his way over to a girl sitting at a table, a slight blush apparent on his cheeks.

If I was going to do this, I'd better do it before he gets to that other girl. Slightly faster than usual, I strolled over to Kuzon, silently tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around to face me, a curious glint in his eye. "Oh, Onji. What's up?" I hoped the red tinted light in the room hid my blush when he said my name. "Kuzon, you think I could talk to you real quick?"

"Of course." He followed me away from the crowd, until we were standing outside the entrance to the cave. Once he had his full attention on me, I brought my hand to my face and brushed my hair out of the way nervously. "I just wanted to...say sorry about Hide."

I blinked, confused, when he chuckled at me. "You don't have to apologize for him. No offense, but he doesn't really seem like a good match for you-" I cut him off with more force than I intended. "That doesn't offend me at all."

"It doesn't?" "No."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "But I thought..." I sighed, twisting my hair around my index finger; a part of me didn't want to tell him what he obviously didn't know. "Trust me. If I had a choice...I wouldn't belong to _him_."

"Wait. _Belong to_ him?" Kuzon's voice rose slightly at his realization, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "The colonies must be very different, huh?" My question caught him off gaurd. "What? Oh yeah, they are."

I took a shaky breath, blinking my eyes to hide my sadness. "Well, here in the mainland, upper class families who have young daughters are forced by law to have an arranged marriage."

When he didn't say anything, I figured I might as well add in the part he probably already figured out. "So I belong to Hide - I marry him as soon as I'm of proper age."

He bit his lip, glancing at the ground before coming back into eye contact with me. "That's...awful. I'm sorry, Onji." I nodded, sniffing quietly. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I decided to let the tears flow.

I collapsed on the ground onto my kness, covering my face with my hands and weeping. To my suprise, he sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and let my cry openly into his embrace. "I'll never get the chance to find true love, or- or do anything or make any choices on my own."

I sobbed into his chest, finding comfort when I felt his hand run through my hair.

After a few moments, I gathered myself and wipped my eyes; turning away from him so he wouldn't see me so miserable. "Kuzon, look. I...I really like you, and...um..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him smiling warmly at me. He took my hand and tilted his head so I would look at him fully. "I'm making this promise to _you_, Onji."

I scooted slightly closer to him, my interest perked. "After I end this war - that'll be the first Fire Nation law to go." I furrowed my eyebrows at his words, trying to find what he meant. "What?"

"I trust you, you said you weren't a tattle-tale." I caught my breath, thinking that this must be even bigger than hiding a monkey at school.

Next thing I knew, Kuzon lifted his headband, revealing the tip of a blue arrow tattoo. "My name is Aang. I'm the Avatar and the last airbender." My mouth dropped as I searched for the right words to say.

Unable to think clearly, I said dumbly: "There's...there's no scar..."

He laughed, a light-hearted and heart warming laugh. "There's not, is there?" My cheeks flushed; I was so embarrassed. "You're...the Avatar?" His seriousness came back, but his smile was still resting on his lips. "Yes. I'm going to reform the world. And end this war."

I was still at a loss for words, which was no suprise. "After meeting you, I've seen that the Fire Nation isn't all bad. So even though I'll be defeating the Fire Nation, it will be good for everyone here, too."

"...The war will be over?" He nodded, somewhat wary that I hadn't said much. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

I shook my head, absentmindedly leaning forward and hugging him tightly. "Thank you...!" He hugged me back, sighing in relief. "No, Onji. Thank _you_ for opening my eyes."

We seperated, my mouth still hanging open in shock. "Now, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He helped me stand, earning a laugh from me when he jokingly bowed. "My pleasure, Mr. Avatar." He chuckled, retying his headband and leading me back into the cave.

We rejoined the party, no one taking notice. He took both my hands in his and grinned at me. We swayed back and forth slowly to the music, now not as fast-paced as before.

"They look pretty good together." "Eh, if that's what you like..."

I giggled as I heard two voices talking about us, and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He responded by setting his hands on my waist, snuggling his head against mine.

This was so perfect; I smiled bigger than ever before.

"That's the one! The one with the headband!"

My head snapped up, Aang's arms tightening protectivly around me when he noticed Hide. A group of soldiers, the Headmaster, and my '_boyfriend_' were blocking the exit. I gasped as he pulled me away from the crowd, the soldiers mistaking another boy for him.

I soon realized what was happening; everyone was wrapping their belts around thier forheads as headbands. Instinctivley, I did the same, and watched as Aang's friends ran to the back of the cave. "Aang! Come one!" One of them shouted.

He nodded to them and began to back away from me. "You've got to get out of here, we'll cover for you!" Aang hugged me once more and began to run away, yelling back. "Thank you! Don't forget my promise!"

"I won't!" I waved and gave one final glance back at him, feeling as though I was unsuccessful in hiding my sadness. I turned around to help in distracting the gaurds, but a moment later felt a hand on my shoulder.

Aang spun me around and planted a quick kiss on my cheek, chuckling at my blush. He squeezed my hand one final time and ran towards the same direction his friends had went. "I really like you, too!"

I gasped and stood there, watching as he propelled himself out of view after earthbending to block the exit.

"What was that? !"

I looked behind me to find Shoji, wide-eyed and in shock. I giggled before lightly touching my cheek, stroking it affectionately.

"It _wasn't_ Kuzon..."


End file.
